Be My Valentine
by Bluemoon Stranger
Summary: This story takes place during season 5..David plans a very special Valentine's Day for Maddie.


Maddie woke up on Valentine's Day feeling down. David hadn't even asked her to dinner, not even lunch; he hadn't even mentioned anything about this day. Well what did she expect; she had told him they were friends; pals. She thought maybe when he had given her the pearls a couple of weeks ago and they had ended up kissing on her desk things might have taken a different direction; but the next day David had acted like nothing had happened. She wondered where those kisses would have led if Agnes hadn't interrupted. Maddie sighed as she left the house. The most romantic day of the year and she would be spending it alone. And why all of a sudden did that bother her? She usually thought of Valentine's Day as a ridiculous holiday thought up by candy, card companies, and flower shops. Why did she feel differently this year?

David skipped into Blue Moon with a spring in his step and a twinkle in his eye. He had made sure to arrive at the agency extra early. Today was going to be a special day for Maddie. He had planned to surprise her with a romantic scavenger hunt leading to what he hoped would be a magical night. David belted out his rendition of "I'm Gonna Make You Love Me." As he set his love trap.

Maddie threw a halfhearted 'Happy Valentine's Day to the staff as she walked into Blue Moon; she didn't even glance at Davids closed office door as she headed into her office. Maddie sighed as she went to place her briefcase on her desk. Wait what was this? She put her briefcase and purse on her chair. Maddie tentatively reached down to pick up the rose. A perfect white rose. She held it to her nose to breathe in the fragrant scent when her eyes fell upon the note. She opened it slowly. Her heart started to pound with anticipation; she recognized the crooked handwriting.

Dear M:

Happy V Day! I invite you to take part in my special scavenger hunt. You've become quite the good detective so follow the clues to the grand prize...

D

**Good Morning Blondie Blonde  
>A special rose I sent your way<br>To start the hunt this special day  
>Look for the clue which will reveal<br>The next surprise in my Romantic Trail  
>Look near the poet<br>When you see it you'll know it... **

Maddie smiled a secret smile as she read the note. Ha! This was an easy one. Maddie nonchalantly walked out of her office.

"Is Mr. Addison in yet?"

Agnes nodded then shook her head. "He was in but said he had things to take care of and he'd be back later."

"Things huh?"

Maddie noticed a big red box next to the phone with a note attached; a big M was written on the box. Agnes followed Maddie's eyes. A smile split Agnes' face as she reached for the box and held it out to Maddie. "Mr. Addison left it for you." Maddie couldn't help the blush that began at her neck as she took the box from Agnes. "Thank you Ms. Dipesto." Maddie took the box and headed back to her office. She tore open the box. Maddie reached into the box and pulled out adorable stuffed bee that was holding a big heart with 'Bee Mine' written on it. Maddie laughed out loud and clutched the toy to her chest. "David."

She tore open the note:

**You know I always enjoy getting into your drawers….. **

Maddie again found herself laughing out loud as she opened and closed her desk drawers until she found the next surprise. It was a small box beautifully wrapped in shimmering gold paper. Maddie eagerly took it out of the drawer and opened it slowly; careful not to rip the beautiful paper. A piece of paper with the familiar crooked handwriting fell out on to her desk. Under the paper was a keychain with a half blue moon. What a nice gift, she thought. She giggled and opened the note.

**A place to hang your hat. Or coat...**

Maddie ran to her closet. She looked down and was rewarded with a huge candy heart. Maddie gasped in delight. This wasn't your ordinary Valentine Candy Heart. The heart that she picked up was all white with three small pink rose petals in the corner. Maddie took the heart to her desk and opened it to find chocolates in the shapes of hearts, butterflies, and flowers. This note said:

**Sweets for my sweet…**

**I also have in my office a place to hang my jacket…**

Maddie walked towards David's office; she knew the staff all had their eyes on her but she ignored them. She practically slammed the door as she ran towards David's closet. She saw it as soon as she opened the closet door. She pulled it out and stared at it. It was a beautiful red dress; it was sexy but classy.

There was a note pinned to the dress. **'I knew you didn't have one of these hanging in your closet. Every girl deserves a special red dress.' Last clue: I prop my feet up in it and it drives you crazy.**

Maddie ran to David's desk where she found a luxurious engraved invitation.

**Dear Maddie: Your chariot will arrive at 7. I INVITE YOU TO BE MY GUEST FOR A SUMPTIOUS VALENTINE'S FEAST AT PEPE'S RESTARAUNT. DESSERT TO FOLLOW? **_**And oh wear the red dress; underwear optional**__. _

The invitation was wrapped around a beautiful red rose with yet another note attached to it: **A Red Rose for the blush covering your neck….right about now!**

She giggled again. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so giddy. Maddie couldn't help herself she locked David's office door and tried the dress on. It fit her perfectly. Maddie took the dress off and rehung it on the hanger smiling the whole time.

She was actually humming as she walked to her office with the dress hanging over her arm. Maddie was ecstatic as she found yet another rose on her this desk. The note pinned to this one said: **Just because…**

Maddie heard a knock at her door; her heart leapt thinking it might be David. "Come in." She called out. Why did her voice sound so squeaky?

Maddie was disappointed to see Agnes. Where was that man? "Miss Hayes!"

"Miss Dipesto!"

Maddie noticed Agnes was wearing an ear to ear smile. "Can I help you with something Agnes?"

Agnes looked around the office eyeing the roses, the dress and invitation lying on Maddie's desk. Maddie didn't think it was possible but Agnes' smile broadened.

"Wow, he really is going to a lot of trouble for you Miss Hayes." Agnes looked at Maddie who was holding the pink rose and inhaling its scent. Maddie just nodded.

"Wow." Agnes repeated.

Maddie shook her head and a slight frown wrinkled her brow. "Don't get me wrong Agnes I think what he is doing is great but I was under the impression he ...well he was moving on."

Agnes shook her head. "I guess you were wrong."

Maddie seemed thoughtful. "Guess I was." She held up the invitation and again shook her head. "I don't understand."

"What's to understand? Mr. Addison is crazy about you. Always was always will be."

"I don't know…"

"Miss Hayes stop thinking so much about this. Just feel it."

"Feel it?"

"How does all this make you feel?" Agnes swept her hand around Maddie's desk. "How what He is doing make you _feel_?"

A grin broke over Maddie's face. "It makes me _feel_." She practically beamed with happiness. 'Wonderful. If makes me feel wonderful."

"So there it is! Just go with your feelings." Agnes told Maddie wisely. "They are usually right."

David was on pins and needles wondering how Maddie was reacting to his Valentine surprises. He knew this was a last ditch effort to mend their crumbled relationship; or whatever this _thing _was between them. If Maddie was annoyed at his efforts there was no hope for them. He had to call Agnes and see how Maddie was reacting. He had to know. Maybe she wouldn't even want to go to dinner with him tonight. His stomach twisted with the thought that she might have other plans. Well one way or another he had to know. If this was it he would have to move on...but if it wasn't well his mind reeled at the possibilities...

Agnes picked up the phone on the first ring but David impatiently listened to her Valentine poem before he could talk to her. His fingers were clenched around the receiver.

"Agnes. It's me David. Ssh just say yes or no. Is Maddie around?"

"No. She left about an hour ago. She said she had things to take care of. "

"Soooo?"

"So?"

"Her reaction to my surprises. Did she seem happy? Mad? Annoyed? Did she say anything at all?" David asked impatiently.

Agnes was smiling but David couldn't see that through the phone,  
>"Oh yes!"<p>

"Yes what?" David practically screamed into her ear.

"She was happy. Said she felt wonderful."

Happiness and hope filled David's heart. "She did?"

"You did good Mr. Addison." Agnes told him happily "Real good."

David hung up the phone feeling on top of the world. He was going to make sure tonight was a special night. He wasn't going to screw this up.

David checked off his list as he dressed in a new black suit, light pink shirt and as a special touch a black tie covered with small pink and red hearts. He also wore matching socks.

Rental car...check.  
>Reservations at Pepe's...check.<br>Another rose...check.  
>Him looking great and smelling great. Check.<p>

David grabbed his keys and left for what he knew was probably the most important date of his life.

Maddie was feeling nervous and shy as she dressed for this _date_ or whatever _it _was with David. There were so many ups and downs between them over the years; and just when they thought they were finally going to wind up together she had lost the baby. She had told David in the hospital after it had happened that they were never going to be the same; and she had been right. There were times when she just wanted him to put his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be ok; there still was a chance for them but he never did. She couldn't, wouldn't make the first move. It wasn't in her nature. So she waited and died a little more each day. She had thrown some grenades at him hoping to spark something in him that would make him open up; the last one was the pals' speech. Maddie cringed as she remembered what she had said; and didn't mean one bit. Anyway, she tried to toss those memories and worries out of her head; David was not acting like a pal toward her today and she was savoring every moment.

Maddie sat down at her dressing table to do her makeup and noticed a small red box tied with a lacy, white bow sitting there; waiting for her. Maddie touched the box gently; opening it slowly. She gasped in pleasure and delight as she saw the beautiful pearl earrings nestled in the box. She tore open the note that was taped to the box. Again, that crooked handwriting.

**Dear Maddie:**

**Wear them with your necklace. Happy Valentine's Day.**

**David**

Maddie actually felt cherished as she put on the earrings. _Cherished by David Addison_. A little while later Maddie heard the doorbell ring. With butterflies in her stomach she ran to answer the door.

David gulped as Maddie opened the door. He couldn't take his eyes off her. "You look amazing." He told her handing her another rose. This one was a beautiful orange rose. Maddie knew that an orange rose stood for desire and she shivered. She took the rose and as her hand met David's an electric current seem to pass between them. Maddie smiled at David as she gave him the once over. She had the urge to drag him upstairs and tear his suit off and…but she just told him. "Not bad Addison." Maddie flirtatiously touched the rose to her mouth, down to the neck and up again. David's eyes followed the rose then bore into her eyes. His eyes were lava green pools of desire. Again, Maddie shivered. For a moment David was transported back to another time about three years ago when he and Maddie had been standing in the same place; the prelude to their disastrous date to the symphony. What a fiasco _that_ had turned into. David swore this night would not end that way. He believed he had finally learned how Maddie wanted to be treated by a man.

David took her hand and led her to the black Stingray he had rented for the night. Maddie's eyes opened wide and smiled into his. "Nice."

David helped her in the car. His heart was beating in double time. All of sudden what was on the line hit him like a sledge hammer. He would try to show her the best time ever; but her feelings were her own.

Maddie was pleased when David pulled up to Peppe's which was the hottest Italian restaurant in LA. David took the valet ticket and steered her into the restaurant with his hand around her waist. David knew that he was with the most beautiful woman in the restaurant; he was proud to be her date. He only hoped that after this night he would be so much more.

Maddie and David enjoyed a leisurely dinner. They spoke about different things; even though they spent nearly every day together they never ran out of things to talk about. They ate, drank, talked and laughed for hours. Maddie leaned closer to David at the table and began to play with his tie. The tie was covered with tiny hearts.

David smiled down at her. "I hope you're not intending to play with my heart." He told her semi-seriously.

Maddie shook her head and smiled coquettishly. David leaned closer so that their mouths were nearly touching. "Well, if you're a good girl; maybe I'll let you play with something else later." Maddie giggled. David got up and held out his hand "Would you do be the honor of dancing with me Blondie?" Of course she accepted. Maddie was having one of the best nights of her life.

During dinner they had only eyes for each other but now as they danced they looked around and both had the same thought-_no pals here_. All the couples around them seemed to be very much in love. Suddenly, David and Maddie felt shy with one another. Each knew what feelings they had hidden in their heart; but neither was sure of how the other felt. David held Maddie closer as a slow song started to play. It was 'Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me.' David bent his head; putting his mouth next to Maddie's ear. He inhaled the intoxicating scent of her perfume and shampoo. He pulled her closer thinking he would be happy to stay like this forever.

Maddie felt David's breathe on her neck and her pulse quickened. She wanted to wrap her arms around him; pull him off the dance floor and ravage him but she controlled herself. Maddie molded her body to David's and was rewarded when she heard the catch of his breathe and felt his desire against her. She deliberately wiggled against him and heard him try to suppress a groan. "Maddie." Her name sounded like music on his lips. David covered her mouth with his as his tongue disappeared into her mouth as his hands tangled in her hair. Maddie met David's tongue with hers as her blood began to boil. The entire restaurant seemed to disappear and all that was left was her in David's arms. The feel of his manhood on her stomach, the feel of his buttons against her cleavage. His red hot kisses and his hands playing in her hair. She felt like she was being sucked down into a vortex of need and desire; and it scared her. Now, she remembered what had led her to run away so long ago. But this time she would not be afraid; she wouldn't run away. She realized she was deeply in love with this man; had been for years and she couldn't take the chance of losing him again. This time she knew it would be for good.

Maddie put her mouth up to his ear and whispered into it. "Is it time for dessert yet?"

David couldn't believe his ears. Did she mean what he thought, wished, she meant or did she want cake? He had to be sure.

"Dessert? _Like cake_?"

Maddie laughed at the expression on David's face; hopeful, yet nervous. "No, not cake you big dope." She laughed.

David thought he must have broken speed records getting back to Maddie's house. He was excited, nervous, and hesitant. All these emotions were whirling around in his mind as he followed Maddie into her house.

David sat on the couch and watched Maddie pour them snifters of brandy. He felt like his body was actually vibrating with desire and nerves. He gratefully took the snifter from Maddie and took a big gulp as she sat down close to him. Maddie sipped her drink and looked at David from under her lashes.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening." Maddie leaned and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"No _thank you_ for being my date tonight." David put his hand in her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. David was reveling in Maddie's kisses; so far this night was perfect.

Maddie's hands began to unravel David's tie and unbutton his shirt. Her mouth began to rain kisses down his neck and over his chest. David felt his blood begin to boil. He was lost in the feel of her lips but suddenly a thought came to him causing him to spring up like Jack-in-the-Box.

Maddie looked at him. "Maddie." David didn't know how to say what he wanted to say without making her mad or killing the mood but he had to know. His heart couldn't take it if she turned into the pact-making Maddie of the past.

Maddie sat up; confusion in her blue eyes as David pulled back. "David? Is something wrong?"

"Oh God, Maddie!" David took her hands in his. He was quiet for a moment; he wanted to make sure the words that came out of his mouth were the right ones. "Are you sure Maddie?"

"Sure? What do you mean?"

"Sure of this? _Of us_?"

"I thought this is what you wanted David?"

David sputtered. "I do want it. I want it very much. _Very much_." He nodded then stopped and stared into her eyes. "But I gotta know that you want it as much. That you won't think it is a _mistake_ in the light of day."

Maddie leaned into him. "David, that Maddie is gone." Her fingers resumed their unbuttoning, her mouth its kissing. "I want you." She told him. "I need you."

"You need me for what Maddie?"

Maddie looked into his eyes blue on green. "I need you to make me happy."

David was ecstatic that Maddie had finally admitted she needed him. How many times in the past had she implied she didn't need him; didn't need anyone.

David groaned as his fingers pulled down the zipper on the back of Maddie's dress. "Let's go upstairs." He murmured huskily. "I want this night to be perfect for you. For us."

David nearly lost his breathe at the smile Maddie threw his way. She stood up and grabbed his hand; pulling him off the couch. "Just being her with you tonight is perfect for me." She whispered. David nearly fell off his feet. Wait, was this a dream? It must be. David really thought he was dreaming as Maddie practically mauled him as they made their way up to her bedroom. Her hands and mouth seemed to be everywhere on him. David laughed. "Whoa baby." He teased as he peeled off her dress and tossed it to the floor. "You must really have missed me." Maddie stopped and looked him in the eye; her eyes were blue flames. "You think?" She teased back as they finally reached her bedroom leaving a trail of discarded clothes in their wake.

David sat on the bed and admired Maddie standing in front of him wearing nothing but black garters and stockings. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she approached him. David reached out and pulled Maddie into his arms. He began to pour hot kisses on her face, down her neck, over her collarbone settling on her twin globes of pleasure. Maddie practically purred as she ran her hands through David's hair. David's mouth made its return journey to her mouth, nibbling over her lips. "I love you Maddie." He told her huskily. "I always have."

Maddie could barely breathe. "I love you too David." She told him as they dissolved into a puddle of passion; the first of many on that magical night.

Maddie watched David sleep. He was sprawled across her bed on his stomach with the sheet just covering his backside. She could still remember the feeling of terror that had encompassed her the first night they had made love. Making love with David was like being swept away in a tsunami. She had felt terrified by those feelings of uncontrollable passion; she had never felt like that before. They had spent a wild month together but she had never been truly happy. Watching David sleep during that month had filled her with terror that he would awaken and pull her back into that tornado of lust; so she fought it; and then ran away; and almost lost the best thing that had ever happened to her. Now, here, on this night, watching David sleep made her happy. Knowing that he still loved her; that he was more than willing to give it another try made her feel pretty terrific. He was pretty terrific. Maddie couldn't seem to keep her hands off him as she reached over and ran her fingers over his bare back. David opened one eye as his crooked grin spread over his face. "Goldilocks. Have I told you lately I love you?"

"Why now David?" She wanted to know.

"Why now what?" He didn't understand.

"Why did you wait until now to do this for me?"

'Well, last time I checked my calendar Valentine's Day comes once a year." He turned over realizing she really wanted an answer. He ran his hands through his hair and decided to be truthful with her."I was waiting Maddie. I was giving you time to get over..well I didn't think you were ready to try and be an_ us _again." He pulled her into his arm; covering her face with kisses. "I hope you are ready now."

Maddie looked down at him; her finger tracing a path over his cheek to his lips. He was stunned to see the love and desire in her blue eyes. "I am ready; more than ready." Maddie covered David's mouth with her own kissing him softly and slowly.

David kissed her back then glanced at the alarm clock. "It's almost morning Blondie Blonde." David told her in a no-nonsense voice "I don't want my partner to get mad at me for coming in late." He teased. "She's very strict."

Maddie gave him a heart-stopping look of pure passion. "I'm sure your partner will surely understand." She smiled as she bent down greedy for the feel of his mouth on hers.

David returned her kisses eagerly, pulling her on top of him as their kisses grew more passionate until they were lost in their love and need for each other. They both stopped for a moment and smiled at each other knowing this was the first morning of the rest of their lives waking up in each other's arms.


End file.
